


Old Flames

by UnproblematicMe



Series: Good Omens Stories (Book based) [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: This was not the first time faith had thrown them together and it would not be the last. And it was not the first time they were so close, their noses brushing, their breath mingling and both staring into the other’s eyes intensely, not as friends and certainly not as enemies. But it was the first time their defense broke.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Stories (Book based) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494101
Comments: 44
Kudos: 192
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another porn with feels. Look, those two love each other, okay? I cannot help writing about this!!! 
> 
> This is a standalone. No sequel/prequel to the other pieces in this series.  
> No actual non-con, but please take care in case you are triggered by the mentioning of such.

The flames around him were rising ever higher and coming closer. The whole street was aflame now and whoever had not made it out by now would no more. That included Aziraphale. He was truly and completely empty. All his Divine energy had been used up to save as many people as possible, to have the fire spread just a few seconds slower and to keep the sparks from jumping over to the next building only a tiny moment longer. Now he was exhausted, powered out and weak. It would take several days for him to regain his angelic strength fully. Maybe weeks.

He was on the street on his hands and knees, hoping the dark smoke surrounding him would make him lose consciousness before the flames would devour his body. Aziraphale did not care much at the moment. Sure, he would miss his body, but after a few years he would get a new one, barely distinguishable from that one, at least for an outsider.

Already his vision was blurring and his arms gave out. But instead of painfully hitting the ground and finally pass out, he was grabbed by the waist. Two strong arms took hold of him, pulling him into a sitting position.

Confused Aziraphale turned to look at the person. Through the veil of smoke, tears and exhaustion he saw a familiar face. Long black hair framed a handsome sharp-featured face with high cheekbones, a well-defined jaw and striking golden eyes. But the usual boyish smirk was missing. Crowley was visibly angry.

“What in the name of all that’s damned and blessed do you think you’re doing, angel?” he hissed. “I barely could find you. Every single building here has more of your energy signature on it than you have yourself! It’s a mere coincidence I saw you crawling on the ground.”

“Dumb luck or luck of the Devil?” Aziraphale smiled weakly.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head.

“Gonna assume you’re delirious,” he growled. “So I’ll let it slide. Otherwise I’d expect gratitude not sass.”

With that he got to his feet and hoisted Aziraphale up. Aziraphale felt the rush of air as Crowley spread his wings and smiled. He had always found Crowley’s wings especially beautiful. They were naturally so, but also the vain demon took such good care of them. They were magnificent. At least he thought so, but maybe he even said it before he passed out.

*

Before he could even see anything, he heard a groan. It took Aziraphale a moment to realize it had escaped his own mouth. With effort he opened his eyes and stared at a grey ceiling above him. Looking around, he found himself on the sturdy bed of a middle class bedroom. The light of the sinking sun fell through the window, bathing the room in a warm orange glow.

Still the unfamiliar environment alarmed him and Aziraphale sat up with a gasp. Throwing back the blanket he discovered his clothing to be gone. His upper body was bare and a pair of simple linen trousers covered his legs. Shocked he jumped to his feet. A mistake. Immediately the room blurred before his eyes. Vaguely he heard a door open but was too busy with his legs giving out. Someone caught him which gave him a light feeling of déjà vu.

He was lowered down on the bed again and when finally he could see clearly again, he looked into a pair of golden eyes.

“Crowley?”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley grinned and nodded in a mock greeting.

“What… Oh, I remember. The…the fire. You saved me.”

“Yes, and you sassed me.”

“I’m so sorry, dear,” Aziraphale said sheepishly, carefully sitting up to get a better look at Crowley. “I was a bit out of it.”

“Well, at least that way I could be sure it was you,” Crowley deadpanned. “Could barely see with all the damn smoke around us.”

“Still, not the appropriate time for joking or bickering,” Aziraphale said. “I apologize.”

“Oh, I liked hearing how beautiful and stunning my wings are,” Crowley said smugly. “Made up for it.”

Aziraphale felt his face heat up and turned his gaze away. Luckily Crowley decided not to hound him with this. With a snap of his fingers a cup of hot tea was in his right hand, a bottle of whisky in his left. He offered the tea to Aziraphale who gratefully took it.

“How are you feeling?” Crowley asked.

“Tired,” Aziraphale answered. “Tired and sad, but I’ll be fine. Just…” he hesitated, “just don’t, please.”

“Don’t what?”

“Do what you always do.”

“What do I always do?”

“Whenever something like that happens, Crowley, you start talking about how cruel and heartless God is.”

“Yes, and you bury me in smartassy comments about how wrong I am.”

“Because you are!” Aziraphale said. “After all it were some humans who carelessly caused the fire.”

“Yes, I guess…”

“And it were humans who built that deathtrap of a bridge…”

“Aziraphale…”

“And really what could He have done? If He intervenes at every little fire, humans would get even more careless, right?”

“I’m not…”

“Maybe there is some lesson behind it…” Aziraphale exclaimed, almost hysterical. Why did Crowley not argue? Usually he did and Aziraphale argued back, telling Crowley not to question God, defending the Almighty’s decisions, chasing away his own doubts by debunking Crowley’s.

Suddenly his companion’s hand was on Aziraphale’s shoulder, squeezing it a little.

“You know, Aziraphale,” Crowley said after a while. “This time I won’t complain because actually, He did something.”

“What?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. To be completely honest he had not tried to check in with Heaven for quite a while now since nobody seemed to care about what he did. Maybe there were information he did not have.

“Yes,” Crowley said with a serious expression. “He sent someone.”

“He did?”

“Yupp! His best man.”

“His best man?”

“Yes,” Crowley nodded and took a sip from his bottle. “Pretty annoying arrogant guy, but smart and brave. Bit of a bastard if you ask me. Nice ass though. And he is dedicated. Almost got himself killed out there.”

“Crowley, you are making this up,” Aziraphale said annoyed. “I was there and if there would have been an angel who… oh.”

Crowley grinned in his whiskey bottle and almost spit out the booze with laughter at Aziraphale’s pathetically weak slap against the back of his head.

“Oh, angel, you really burnt yourself out, hm?” he smirked.

Aziraphale huffed, averted his gaze and crossed his arms. But again he felt a blush form on his cheeks when he remembered Crowley’s comment about the “Mystery Angel’s” behind. In addition he had called him smart and brave. Well, and a bastard, but in Crowley’s books even that may be a compliment.

With nowhere to look without turning even redder, Aziraphale focused on his tea. As soon as he had finished it, Crowley took it from his hand, the demon’s fingers brushing along his in the process. In the next moment, the cup was gone as was Crowley’s whisky.

“You did great out there, angel.” Crowley slid a little closer and put his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder again. “I sure as Heaven wouldn’t have done that, but you did. You – literally – gave everything that was in you. I would say I’m impressed,” he chuckled, “but that would imply that I didn’t expect you do to something like that.”

“You did?”

“Of course,” Crowley shrugged. “I thought ‘Okay, big fire. Where is Aziraphale? Somewhere safe, reading a book? At the Pearly Gate helping sort the victims’ souls? Or in the middle of the flames, his big brain overwhelmed by his even bigger heart?’ Wasn’t that difficult.”

Crowley was teasing and Aziraphale should probably show some indignation for good measure, but somehow he could not bring himself to.

“And you came for me?” he asked softly,

“What? Did you think I happened to hang around in a burning part of town coincidentally?” Crowley’s tone was still playful, but now he, too, wore a light pink tint on his cheeks.

“That was very kind of you.”

Crowley scoffed and shook his head. “Kind? Nah. Just didn’t want to spend the next decades alone on this stupid rock…”

“You love Earth.”

“And then having to listen to your stories about Heaven…”

“You said my Gabriel impression was funny.”

“…not even to speak of the replacement they might send meanwhile.”

“Not sure they care about England enough to do that.”

“You never know!”

“Oh, for a moment I thought you’d miss me,” Aziraphale smiled.

He had barely finished the sentence when suddenly his face was grabbed, his nose bumped against Crowley’s and the demon’s snake eyes glowered at him.

“That was close, angel,” he hissed. “You need to be more careful or at least give me a heads-up before doing something reckless.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Hmpf, you’re welcome.”

Crowley’s grip was bordering on painful and yet Aziraphale welcomed the steadying touch and the warmth of his friend’s hands. This was not the first time faith had thrown them together and it would not be the last. And it was not the first time they were so close, their noses brushing, their breath mingling and both staring into the other’s eyes intensely, not as friends and certainly not as enemies.

But it was the first time their defense broke. Just for the blink of an eye, the flutter of lashes, and yet it was enough. Aziraphale was not sure who had given in first. Too simultaneous was the tilt of their heads and the touch of their lips. It was, however, most definitely Crowley who refused to end the moment. When Aziraphale tried to pull away, Crowley’s hand lightning fast was at his neck, fingers tangling in Aziraphale’s blond hair, keeping him in place.

And was it not a lovely excuse to remain in the forbidden embrace a little longer? To revel a little more in the soft kiss that was so outrageous and yet so sweet?

After a while, Aziraphale turned his head in Crowley’s hold, breaking the contact. But still Crowley did not let go, his mouth now hot against Aziraphale’s cheek.

“Angel,” he said hoarsely, his voice caught somewhere between a plea and a demand.

“Crowley, please.” Aziraphale tried to shake his head. Fighting tears, he whispered: “You know I want to, but I can’t.”

Sighing Crowley pulled away and his hold on his friend’s body loosened. Aziraphale’s own longing was mirrored in Crowley’s fiery gaze.

But suddenly the demon’s whole demeanor changed. His slumped shoulders straightened and his crestfallen mien turned into a mischievous expression. He closed the distance between them again in a heartbeat, bringing his lips to Aziraphale’s ear.

“You got that wrong, angel,” he purred.

“Ex… excuse me?”

“You said you want to but can’t,” Crowley explained. “But of course you misspoke there. Truth is, you don’t want to, but can do nothing about it.”

“What are you talki....”

Aziraphale interrupted himself with a squealing noise as Crowley pushed him to the mattress, seized his wrists and pinned them on eye level. Quickly the demon was on him, straddling his hips.

“You really did a number on yourself out there, didn’t you, angel?” Crowley asked darkly. “Not much Divine power left in that enticing body, hmm?”

“Well, no, as we already established,” Aziraphale answered, confused. “What is your point?”

“My point, Aziraphale,” Crowley purred, “is that there is nothing you could do right now against a big bad demon having his way with you.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened in understanding while Crowley’s face came closer to his. He gave Aziraphale a very pointed look and loosened his grip on the angel’s wrists a bit.

“Wouldn’t you agree that you are completely at my mercy?” he asked aloud, but what he meant was: _“Say the word and I’ll let you go. But please let us have this.”_

Aziraphale swallowed.

“I… I think that assertion is correct,” he said. _“Don’t let go. Hold on.”_

“Yes, a helpless little angel on the streets,” Crowley snapped his fingers and Aziraphale’s hands were secured above his head by invisible restraints. “You didn’t really think a demon would save you without any ulterior motives?” _“Give me a sign when I take it too far.”_

“It was very naïve of me to think so,” Aziraphale said coyly. “I suppose I brought upon myself whatever happens to me.” _“Do with me what you like. I’m yours.”_

“That’s right, a well-deserved punishment for a careless little angel.” _“I’ll take good care of you. You won’t regret giving yourself to me.”_

Another demonic miracle sizzled through the air, leaving Crowley stark naked. Aziraphale blushed as his eyes fell on his friend’s already half-hard member. Crowley just gave him a wolfish grin and pulled down Aziraphale’s linen trousers. But there was no time to feel cold after his clothes were gone. Crowley’s hot skin burnt against his, keeping him warm and safe.

With a sigh Aziraphale let his eyes flutter shut when Crowley forced - most welcome so - a searing kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1!  
> Leave kudos or a comment or yell at me on tumblr: http://unproblematicme.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My notebook is being troublesome. :/  
> But here is chapter 2 of "Old Flames". I hope you like it.

Aziraphale lost his sense of time while they were kissing. The only things he registered were Crowley’s lips moving against his, the split tongue mapping out his mouth and the demon’s impressive member against his own, growing larger and harder with every second that their kiss lasted. To his embarrassment he whined a bit as Crowley broke the contact, but his friend only grinned at him.

“Pitiful noises won’t save you,” Crowley said lowly. “I’m a demon, remember? I will not show you any mercy.”

To emphasize his point Crowley dug his – suddenly notably sharper – nails into the soft flesh of Aziraphale’s side and let them slide slowly along the angel’s body until they arrived at the hips, leaving a dark red trail on the angel’s snow white skin.

But Aziraphale was not scared. Crowley’s dark expression, the deep black pupils in that sea of gold that were his eyes and the delicious pain the claws applied, caused no fear in him, just excitement.

And yet he had a role to play. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows. Glowering at the demon, he spoke as haughty as he could: “Do what you will to my body, fiend. You will never break my spirit.”

Crowley chuckled nasty.

“Why would I care about your spirit when there is this ass to take care of?” Crowley pinched one of Aziraphale’s butt cheeks at that and smirked. “Besides, it would be no fun if I you broke too fast.” He slithered up the angel’s body, bringing their faces close together and hissed, “I like it when they struggle.”

Only barely Aziraphale stifled a moan of arousal at the demon’s words and his already half-erect cock filled further. He was glad when again Crowley’s lips were pressed on his, swallowing every noise he might not be able to hold back. This kiss was more teeth than tongue, but Aziraphale enjoyed the sweet burn on his already swollen lips.

But not even the fierce kiss could muffle his cry as Crowley suddenly grabbed his member and without warning started working on the shaft with his talented fingers. Aziraphale’s back arched at the sensation and even with his current superiority, it took Crowley some effort to push him back down to the mattress.

“Poor angel,” Crowley mocked. “So bare of any physical experiences that the tiniest touch makes you crumble.”

That much was true. Aziraphale had been kissed before, passionately even, but never touched so intimately as Crowley was doing now. Not that he had wanted anyone but Crowley to do that. The stinging question where the demon’s expertise came from was pushed into the vaults of Aziraphale’s mind and he focused on the new and sweet sensations instead.

Crowley sealed his lips again. Else he would have protested when the demon let go off his cock. So it was nothing but a helpless whimper he let out that soon turned into a loud whine when Crowley’s hand returned, suddenly slick and wet. And then he felt Crowley’s own erection against his. Loudly he wailed when the demon grabbed both their members and rubbed them against each other.

Now it was Aziraphale who broke the kiss by throwing his head back with a moan, overwhelmed by the feeling of the smooth skin gliding along his shaft with the help of Crowley’s large hot hand. His arms twitched, instinctively trying to throw themselves around Crowley for leverage, but they were still secured.

Crowley kept moving their leaking cocks together while bringing his lips to Aziraphale’s ear.

“Must be humiliating for an angel” he whispered. “Whimpering, moaning and writhing under a demon’s touch. And not to forget that soon you will cum for me.”

“N…never,” lied Aziraphale, causing Crowley to chuckle.

“Oh, angel,” he said in mock sympathy. “You chose the body of a man. And men all over the world and throughout history will tell you that this specific body part…,” he picked up the pace of his ministrations on Aziraphale’s cock, “…is very hard to keep under control.”

Relentless and without mercy, Crowley increased the speed. With time Aziraphale noticed that the demon’s calm and cold demeanor was breaking. His breathing had become erratic, his movements uneven and his voice shook while he taunted his “victim”. It was in fact the demon who lost control first.

“Aziraphale!” he suddenly cried out.

The angel felt something hot and wet painting his stomach, just a moment before there was a harsh sting at his shoulder. Crowley’s fang dugs deep and possessively into his flesh and Aziraphale cried out in pain and pleasure as he followed Crowley over the edge. Hot white ecstasy rushed through his body as he climaxed for the first time ever.

When the stars before his eyes finally disappeared, his breathing evened out and he could think clearly again, Aziraphale saw Crowley kneeling above him with a dirty grin. His chest was heaving, but he looked very happy with himself and the world. His gaze fell on their joined fluids, cooling on Aziraphale’s stomach, and a greedy growl sounded from his throat. He draped his body over Aziraphale’s in a pleasant mixture of protectiveness and possessiveness, satisfying the angel’s need for closeness without breaking character too much. He did not seem to mind lying in the mess they had made.

“That was…” Aziraphale started to whisper, but Crowley talked over him.

“Horrible. Yes, I’m sure,” he smirked. “And I’m far from done with you.”

“What?”

“Oh, you didn’t think I’d let you off the hook after cumming on you one time, did you?” Crowley asked with an almost insulted expression. “I have the whole night to use you.”

Then he went back to straddling Aziraphale. For a moment he took in the mess on Aziraphale’s stomach. His pupils widened as he observed the result of their encounter and he bit his lip.

“Shame,” he sighed as he waved his hands to make the sticky substance disappear – much to Aziraphale’s relief. “But we will just make more of that, hm?”

Looking deep into Aziraphale’s eyes, he started fondling his own softened member. His gaze wandered up and down the body beneath him. Aziraphale was flattered (and a bit envious) as he saw how fast Crowley’s cock was filling again when he stroke himself while taking in the angel. As soon as he was fully erect again, he crawled up the bed. He snapped his fingers and Aziraphale was able to move. Not that he had a chance to do so on his own accord. Crowley pulled Aziraphale up so that his erection was right in front of the angel’s face.

Then one of the demon’s hand grabbed Aziraphale’s hair, the other his chin. Their eyes met and Crowley gave Aziraphale an inquiring look. Nervously the angel swallowed, but then he smiled and gave a light nod before returning to a defiant mien. That was all Crowley needed.

“Open your mouth, pet,” he ordered.

Aziraphale made a weak and hardly credible attempt to turn his head away, but Crowley had no trouble to hold the angel how and where he wanted him.

“You’ll do as I say,” he hissed. “Or I’ll make you suffer. No, wait, I’ll make the lovely human neighbors suffer.”

“Leave them out of it, fiend!” Aziraphale said so unconvincingly that the corner of Crowley’s mouth twitched dangerously.

“Well, then better do as you are told, angel.”

After a short contest of staring and glowering, Aziraphale submitted, opening his mouth. What else could he have done? The demon had the upper hand, after all.

Apparently pleased with the angel’s obedience, Crowley growled and his grip in Aziraphale’s hair tightened. He pushed his length past the other’s lips and started rolling his hips immediately. Keeping Aziraphale in place, he started fucking into the angel’s mouth at a low pace, increasing it slowly.

This, too, was a new experience for Aziraphale, but Crowley seemed to be satisfied with him.

“Angel,” he groaned. “Yes, like that! That’s good! Dirty little thing! You are so good!”

The angle was weird, the half-sitting position did not agree with his back and neck and Crowley was a bit rough with him, but the reverence lying in his hold and voice was not to miss. Aziraphale closed his eyes and any discomfort was forgotten. He let himself by hypnotized by the steady rhythm Crowley had set, the musky smell and the dirty encouragements that fell from the demon’s lips. Even the salty taste on his tongue did not put him off because it was Crowley. Crowley, the only person Aziraphale wanted to do this with and for.

Crowley moved faster after a while, his voice got louder, his words less coherent and Aziraphale was prepared to take whatever the demon would give. Crowley however, had other plans.

Suddenly all movement ceased.

Aziraphale’s lids fluttered open and their eyes met. For a moment there was no motion and no sound. Then within a heartbeat Crowley pulled out, pinned Aziraphale to the mattress again and turned him to his side. Before Aziraphale had even processed this, Crowley was already spreading his ass cheeks and had started to circle his entrance with miraculously slick fingers.

There was no warning before the first nimble digit entered Aziraphale and he cried out, more in surprise than pain. Still Crowley’s free hand ran so affectionately along his back that Aziraphale could see the demon’s guilty expression before his mind’s eye without having to look at his counterpart.

Of course the tenderness did not last. Maybe it was only part of the game or also due to Crowley’s instincts. Either way the soft touch of Crowley’s right hand soon turned harsher, soft fingertips were replaced by sharp nails, trails of pleasantly tickling goosebumps turning into dark red welts. All the while Crowley’s other hand worked Aziraphale open. A second finger was soon added, pumping, swirling and scissoring, drawing gasps and mewls out of Aziraphale.

After Crowley withdrew, leaving Aziraphale dripping, stretched and wanting, he grabbed the blonde hair with one hand, the soft waist with the other and teased the virginal entrance with the blunt head of his cock. Aziraphale shivered lightly, not knowing whether it was excitement, arousal or fear.

“You think you can take me?” Crowley whispered in his ear. His tone was mocking, but his nose brushed softly along the angel’s ear shell.

Due to his inexperience Aziraphale could not very well answer this question and he knew that Crowley was aware of that. The demon simply waited for permission while nipping at Aziraphale’s neck and prodding at his entrance.

Aziraphale leant his head more into Crowley’s touch and closed his eyes, enjoying the proximity only a second or two. Then he turned his head as far as possibly, looked at Crowley with narrowed eyes and sneered at him.

“Nothing you could do, could ever break me, demon,” he spat. “Do your worst.”

“Oh, I will,” Crowley snarled, grabbed hair and waist forcefully again and pushed his cock into Aziraphale’s hole. Slow but relentless was his advance inside the channel, giving the angel time to adjust without appearing considerate. His member breached the tight entrance and inch by inch sheathed himself inside Aziraphale.

Overwhelmed by the unfamiliar – but not unpleasant – sensation, Aziraphale grabbed the sheets and bit his lip.

“Crowley,” he gasped out.

“I know,” came from behind him in a breathless whisper.

Finally Crowley began to move. He pulled out almost completely, only the head of his cock catching at Aziraphale’s hole, before pushing back in with one thrust and a long guttural moan. Aziraphale answered with a soft mewling sound that was drowned out by the noises Crowley made who no longer held back and pumped in and out his counterpart’s body in earnest. Any concern of being in pain Aziraphale had had was gone when the demon angled his thrusts just right and hit a new and interesting spot inside Aziraphale. All discomfort vanished, making room for pleasure and Aziraphale cried out in bliss.

So far Crowley had controlled himself. Now Aziraphale witnessed that control slipping, obvious in the demon’s voice, his motions, his touches and his breath. This realization did not scare Aziraphale though, he welcomed it. He craved for Crowley to let go, to take him, to enjoy him, to prove how much he wanted Aziraphale.

And the demon wanted.

His left hand was digging possessively into the angel’s generous hips while the right had found its way to Aziraphale’s throat, circling around it, with only light physical pressure but a lot of emotional weight.

“You’re mine, little angel,” he pressed out between ragged breaths. “Whatever happens, I was the first to have you, to fuck you, to put my mark on you. Mine!”

“Crowley!”

“That’s right, pet,” Crowley growled, his hips hitting against Aziraphale’s ass at a punishing pace. “Say my name, beg me, scream for me.”

And Aziraphale did, even though the begging part came to be in hardly coherent syllables that Crowley nonetheless understood. When his own movements started to lose their rhythm and his hips began to stutter, Crowley let go of Aziraphale’s bruised hips and wrapped the now free hand around the angel’s abandoned and leaking cock. As a result, Aziraphale basically screamed, almost shredding the linen he was digging his nails in. Crowley chuckled darkly at the effect and started stroking Aziraphale’s member mercilessly while pounding even harder into him, each thrust hitting the sweet spot inside.

The combined attacks on his most sensitive areas were soon too much. With a cry of pleasure Aziraphale climaxed, coming all over Crowley’s hand and the soft sheets. The sound and the feeling of the hot channel growing even tighter around his cock, pushed Crowley over the edge only seconds after. He applied another bite to the sensitive skin of the angel’s throat while he rode his orgasm out.

After he had come down from his high, Crowley loosened his grip on Aziraphale. But the angel soon noticed how he traced the red and purple reminders he had left with his fingertips. Aziraphale’s kept his eyes closed, enjoying the soft touches while his breathing slowly began to normalize. Still pressed against Aziraphale’s back, Crowley took the chance to apply soothing yet possessive kisses to the marks at the angel’s throat.

With a sweet humming sound Aziraphale showed his appreciation and after a while he turned to Crowley again, their lips meeting in a careful kiss. The angel’s eyes fluttered open, unable to hide the thin watery veil lying over them.

“Crowley,” he whispered. “I lo…”

Slender fingers quickly covered Aziraphale’s mouth.

“You loathe me?” Crowley said softly. “’Course you do. I just defiled you. Better not make yourself so vulnerable again.” _“Seriously, angel, take better care of yourself.”_

Aziraphale smiled a sad smile, before directing his gaze at the window, staring into the now nightly city. Crowley started playing with his hair, a tender caring thing that Aziraphale enjoyed for a moment. Then he turned his head back again, but avoided his friend’s gaze. He fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip.

“I suppose,” he said carefully, “I should be grateful that you let me go now. After all nothing could stop you from blocking my powers permanently and just keep me.” _“Please take me with you. I don’t want to be without this.”_

With a smirk that did nothing to hide the sorrow in his eyes, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s chin.

“You should,” he nodded. “You’re lucky I hate sharing my toys.” _“Hell is no place for you_ _,_ _angel. I could not keep the other demons away from you.”_

“Yes, lucky indeed.” _“I understand.”_

“Don’t get cocky, angel,” Crowley purred as he tucked him in. “Things may change. And then I’ll steal you away.” _“Someday, angel. I promise. I will come for you.”_

Now that the tension slowly fell from him and the physical need was sated, the day, the sex and all his racing thoughts started taking their toll on his body and Aziraphale drifted to a rare but desperately needed sleep. Vaguely he felt a kiss pressed to his forehead before he was lost to the world for several hours.

When he woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. Crowley was gone, but an hour later a nice young lady appeared, introducing herself as Joan. She told him that Mr. Crowley was paying her to take care of the house and his treasured guest as long as said guest opted to stay.

Aziraphale was a bit disappointed that Crowley had not stayed to say goodbye, but was touched that the demon had made sure somebody looked after Aziraphale in his weakened state. Probably he had left for practical reasons like not having to argue with Aziraphale because of course the angel would have had to argue that he could not possibly impose that long. Now however, he had nobody to argue with and it would be a horrible shame to let the money Crowley had already spent go to waste.

Aziraphale stayed at the house to recover. Crowley’s smell faded after a day or two, but the memories remained. So it was a little wistful that he said goodbye to Joan after a week. But his powers were fully restored by now and he had no reason to overstay his welcome, even if he had the impression that Joan had grown rather fond of him.

He did not see Crowley for a while. When – after a few decades – the demon re-appeared at his doorstep with a bottle of wine and a charming smirk and without mention or silent acknowledgment of their shared night, his heart fissured a bit. But break it did not.

Someday…

*

**Three centuries and a failed apocalypse later**

Crowley was ranting and gesturing wildly.

“…it’s all…all…”

“INEFFABLE,” provided a dark-hooded figure that fed the ducks.

“Yeah. Right. Thanks,” Crowley nodded.

Crowley and Aziraphale watched as the figure stalked away. Then the demon shook his head, confused.

“What was I saying?” he asked, scratching his head.

“Don’t know,” Aziraphale said. “Nothing very important, I think.”

Crowley raised a brow at his counterpart but remained silent.

“Let me tempt you to some lunch,” he said after a while and Aziraphale accepted.

It was a nice meal and they stretched it out into the late afternoon, none of them really wanting to leave. Afterwards they took a little walk together, talking about the apocalypse, speculated about the reset of the world and bickered about whether the bird they spotted in Berkeley Square was a sparrow or a finch. When they finally decided to go back to Crowley’s car, dusk had fallen and the lanterns illuminated the streets.

Their easy chatter died as they entered the car, but the silence was companionable and pleasant. Still Aziraphale wanted to break it. Say something meaningful, something of value. But his vast vocabulary gave him nothing tonight.

Only when Crowley missed the turn to the bookshop, he spoke up.

“Dear, you should have gone right here,” he said.

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, I do believe I know the way to my bookshop.”

“See, Aziraphale,” Crowley grinned. “And that’s the flaw in your premise. I’m not taking you to the bookshop.”

“You said you’d drive me home,” pouted the angel.

“Oh, that I’ll do,” Crowley said. “My home.”

“What?”

Crowley halted the car and took Aziraphale’s hand in his. Carefully he studied his face.

“Don’t you remember?” he asked. “That night?”

“Of course I do,” Aziraphale whispered, allowing their fingers to entangle.

“Well, I’m just making good on my words,” Crowley said and tried to sound lighthearted, but there was too much weight in his words for that. “Things have changed and now I steal you away.”

“Oh.”

“Unless,” Crowley turned serious, “you changed your mind. I would never…”

Aziraphale quickly leant over and silenced him with a kiss.

“No, I haven’t,” he said. “Steal me away, please.”

A smirk spread on Crowley's face and he grabbed the steering wheel.

“As you wish, angel.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or a comment or find me on tumblr: http://unproblematicme.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
